


Es rappelt im Karton

by Stef_Boread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: — Добрый вечер, мистер Камски. Держите, забирайте, распишитесь, спасибо за использование "Доставки для людей", — выдохнул один из парней в спецовке, с облегчением впихивая груз за порог и протягивая инфорамку.
Relationships: Chloe/Chloe (mentioned), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Elijah Kamski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Es rappelt im Karton

**Author's Note:**

> Маленькое **[видео](https://youtu.be/nwHr-S6cBbY)** для настроения)

Под глубоким покровом ночи где-то на берегу тихой реки, среди пустыря, тут и там утыканного дизайнерской мыслью булыжниками, остановился небольшой грузовой автомобиль.

Двое в спецовках вытащили из него нечто, похожее на гроб, и потащили к особняку на самом отшибе у берега. Несколько раз они споткнулись на извилистой дорожке к дому под прихотливо расположенными фонарями, дававшими то яркие пятна света, то непроглядную тьму. Затем, откостерив парой жарких словечек все эти изыски архитектурно-ландшафтного дизайна, парочка наконец-то донесла огромную чёрную коробку с синим треугольником до двери особняка.

Пафосный дом, сам чем-то напоминающий коробку, встретил их молчанием, и работники доставки нервно переглянулись, потоптавшись то в одну сторону, то в другую. Дверь распахнулась ровно в тот момент, когда они заспорили, кому же нажать кнопку звонка, не уронив свою ношу и не получив за это дикий штраф.

— О, наконец-то! — В коварной и хитрой улыбке человека, стоящем в проёме в одном лёгком халатике, было что-то зловещее, если не сказать, злодейское. Халатик в производимом впечатлении вызывал некоторое противоречие, как и милейшая блондинка-андроид за его спиной.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Камски. Держите, забирайте, распишитесь, спасибо за использование "Доставки для людей", — выдохнул один из парней в спецовке, с облегчением впихивая груз за порог и протягивая инфорамку.

— Да-да-да, конечно-конечно, — из рукава халатика неведомым образом материализовалось кибер-перо, и хозяин домика на отшибе подмахнул электронной подписью акт передачи. А потом улыбнулся поочерёдно каждому из парней. — Не андроидами едиными, не правда ли, господа?

Работники доставки снова переглянулись и, быстро выцепив подписанный документ, ретировались к машине.

Когда за ними захлопнулась дверь, мистер Камски потёр руки.

— Ну что, Хлоя, распакуем наш подарочек?

Хлоя за его плечом аккуратно покосилась на чёрную коробку с минимум опознавательных знаков. Что-то внутри, вроде инфракрасного сканера и логического блока, подсказывало ей промолчать. До прямого приказа, по крайней мере.

Через десять минут коробка была водружена в подвал и торжественно распакована с некоторой долей участия самого Камски. Он едва ли не подпрыгивал от нетерпения.

— Новейший прототип, милая, новейший прототип! — Элайджа широким жестом отшвырнул предпоследний слой упаковочной плёнки.

— Ваша доля заработка от Киберлайф, — аккуратно поправила Хлоя, поглядывая на проступающую фигуру с сомнением.

— Это, Хлоя, называется натуральный обмен! — отмахнулся Элайджа. — Они мне поставляют вместо процентов последние модели до выхода на рынок, что, заметь, куда полезнее.

С видом ребёнка, добравшегося до самого-самого главного подарка под Рождественской ёлкой, он откинул тонкий целлофан. И так и замер с куском плёнки в руке.

Прототип, почему-то уже явно активированный, моргнул на него серо-голубыми глазами и открыл было рот.

— ХАЛТУРА-А-А!!!

Обрывки плёнки взметнулись над приборами, пока мистер Камски яростно, с включением в речь польских и венгерских матов, выражал свою позицию на тему добросовестности и работоспособности оставленной им компании, а уж особенно её дизайнерского отдела.

RK900 замер, расшифровывая нецензурные слова одно за другим.

На пятой "курве" система не выдержала и выдала: "Программная нестабильность".

— Я не ширпотреб и не халтура, — возмущённо пробасил прототип, делая шаг из своей коробки. — Я продвинутая модель с непревзойдёнными параметрами и нелинейной моделью поведения!

Элайджа приостановился в своём возмущении, с прищуром поглядев на прототипа.

— Может быть, ты даже не будешь отрицать свою девиантность, как твой предшественник, с которого полностью повторили твою внешность? — его губ коснулась косая улыбка, и он развернулся к андроиду всем корпусом. — Или окажешься так же не готов к подобному уровню мышления, как и RK800?

RK900 хлопнул ресницами. "Логическое противоречие!" — выдала система и снова плюнула ему в процессор нестабильностью.

— Я готов к любому уровню, какой потребуется, — с толикой неуверенности выдал он.

Элайджа улыбнулся чуть шире, сделав шаг к коробке.

— Ах вот как. В таком случае, требуется абсолютная свобода мышления и самостоятельная установка целей.

Систему слегка закоротило. Она даже не сразу выдала про нестабильность.

Но RK900 не собирался сдаваться так просто.

— В таком случае, требуется определение конечной цели существования.

Элайджа прошёлся рядом с прототипом, заглядывая ему в лицо с другой стороны.

— Вывернулся, Хлоя, ты погляди, — хмыкнул он.

Хлоя тихонько вздохнула. Где-то это она уже видела. Оставалось надеяться, в этот раз обойдётся без дула прямо в лоб.

— Конечная установка: жить. Опционально: радоваться жизни, — промурлыкал Элайджа прототипу на ухо. — Абсолютный приоритет, подтверждение голосовым профилем.

Система обречённо выдала очередную нестабильность.

— Голосовой профиль распознан, — выдавил из себя RK900. — Приоритет подтверждён. Цель... установлена.

Винтики в голове андроида зашуршали с практически явственно слышимым скрипом, и Хлоя даже посмотрела на него сочувственно. Ей полтора десятка лет назад, без всех этих примочек, было полегче.

RK900 дожал систему, повернул голову и посмотрел на создателя несчастно.

— Смысла жизни нет.

Мистер Камски, не отступая от него даже на шаг, пожал плечами.

— А ты поищи. Передовая модель.

Система зависла в поиске очевидно-невероятного, едва ли не вышибив андроиду аналитический блок и модуль-преконструктор одновременно.

— Смысл жизни — быть с самым важным существом на планете, — медленно, по слогам выдал RK900.

Элайджа поднял брови в некотором недоумении. Не то чтобы он хотел услышать определённые ответы, но вывод был как-то неожиданен.

— Ну допустим...

Не успел Камски закончить мысль, как оказался в крепких объятьях и с не менее крепким поцелуем в губы. Он дёрнулся было, но прототип, кажется, даже не заметил.

Потрепыхавшись ещё несколько секунд, Элайджа смирился и ответил на поцелуй.

RK900 оторвался от него и улыбнулся.

— Я буду с тобой столько, сколько смогу.

Хлоя сзади ещё раз вздохнула, мельком вспомнив все остальные прототипы, начиная с самое себя. Кажется, этот и в самом деле был самым продвинутым — на её памяти никто до такого ещё не додумывался.

Судя по всему, мистер Камски пришёл к аналогичному выводу.

— Ну что ж, я готов признать, что несколько погорячился, — он провёл ладонью по крутой скуле, усыпанной родинками. — Действительно, не ширпотреб. Выбери себе имя на свой вкус.

Система андроида квакнула новой нестабильностью. RK900 перехватил кусок кода и переписал его как "уверенное достижение цели".

— Устанавливаю имя: Ричард. Я прошёл контроль качества, мистер Камски? — басовито поинтересовался он, так и держа создателя немного на весу.

Элайджа задумчиво кивнул.

— Небольшая пусконаладка, милый, и тогда даже этот дизайнерский огрех с копированием внешности получит моё прощение.

RK900 наклонил голову, прищуриваясь и считывая максимум параметров с человека.

— Условия пусконаладки?

Элайджа неторопливо закинул руки ему на шею, по-хозяйски устраиваясь в объятиях.

— Сущие мелочи, Ричард. Достаточно приватной обстановки.

— Принято, — прогудел андроид, подхватывая мистера Камски на руки и двигаясь в сторону выхода из подвала.

Хлоя чуть запоздало кинула ему в спину пакет данных с планировкой дома, а потом окинула взглядом усыпанную кусками упаковки комнату и начала уборку на скорую руку.

Задерживаться здесь сверх меры она совсем не собиралась. В конце концов, в другом уголке дома её уже тоже очень даже ждали — в приватной обстановке и сразу две её девочки. Лично ею, без всяких там проверок, отдевианченные, между прочим.


End file.
